<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream until the fight dies down! by va_di_pa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140723">Scream until the fight dies down!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa'>va_di_pa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freedom, War, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on expressionism, on the struggle against the worldly order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream until the fight dies down!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>Scream until the fight dies down!</p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <br/>
</em><p> </p><p>Until the colder wind turns your tracks.<br/>
Let the words carry on,<br/>
that they tower above everything else!<br/>
............... ~*~§~*~<br/>
Screams, against the muffled, accepting crowd!<br/>
Let him resound through the crowd.<br/>
To deliver the soul of freedom<br/>
To rise up with your own will!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>